


What Greater Gift (Than the Love of a Cat)

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actor Murphy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: ”I hate sitting in the makeup chair getting hours of work done before we film, at least the view of the makeup artist isn’t that bad.  What if I push one of the brushes to the ground…”





	What Greater Gift (Than the Love of a Cat)

**Author's Note:**

> the title, according to google images, is a charles dickens quote (yes i googled cat quotes because i didnt know what to name this ashhfshbd)

John Murphy had to be a cat, it’s the only explanation for his behavior. The guy is able to sleep on any surface at any point in time, always nuzzles his head into Bellamy’s arm when he’s sleepy or when he wants attention, takes up all space at all times, and will literally bat objects off surfaces if no one is giving him attention. 

Bellamy doesn’t really mind, it’s actually pretty cute, but it would be a lot easier to do Murphy’s makeup if he would stop knocking his brushes off the counter.

“You know the five-second rule doesn’t apply to makeup brushes, right?” he asks in an exasperated voice as he bends down to pick up the fourth brush Murphy has knocked off. 

“The five-second rule doesn’t exist anyway,” Murphy says, smirking at Bellamy. He can’t even bring himself to be remotely annoyed at Murphy. He’s just too adorable.

“Which still means you’re going to have dirt on your face,” he points out, dipping his brush into the scarlet shade in the palette, wishing it was a little less pigmented. 

“That’s on you, not me.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes and gives Murphy the motion to close his eyes. They’ve developed a small language between them. He starts coloring the crease in Murphy’s left eye before he speaks again, “You’re the one knocking my brushes off the counter.”

Murphy snorts. “Keep me better entertained then.”

“I’m paid to do your makeup not entertain you.”

“Who said I wouldn’t pay you to keep me entertained?”

He feels a blush creep up on his face, both very aware of what Murphy means by it. Murphy opens his right eye and it’s obvious that he knows the effect he has on Bellamy, especially when that smirk he knows far too well appears.

Bellamy huffs. “Could you at least try to behave?”

“Only if I get a reward.”

He snorts. “What, you want a gold star?”

Murphy bites his lip and damn if it doesn’t hit Bell in the right place. “Can you give it to me when I’m on my knees?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
